The EVO and The Angeloid
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Rex meets a strange girl while taking a quick ride around the base, but the weirdest thing is that she becomes Rex's so called 'Angeloid.' Read and Review please and Suggestions are welcome! No flames! Rated T.
1. Fallen angel

+++The EVO and The Angeloid+++

Chapter 1

Fallen angel

* * *

We come upon the Keep, Rex was sitting up on his bed in confusion. He began to rub his head.

'_That dream again..._' Rex thought while rubbing his head, he then looked to see Bobo sleeping on his bed. Rex began to think.

'_Who was she?_' Rex thought to himself.

* * *

Rex, Six and Bobo were called into the briefing room. White Knights face was on the monitor.

"There has been an EVO sitting in the London, England! Take it down and report!" White ordered the three agents. Six nodded.

"Understood." Six said quietly. The agents then went to their destination.

* * *

Location: London, England

Time: 4:20

* * *

Rex, Six and Bobo were now heading to their destination. Bobo looked at the EVO teenager.

"You look tired, chief. Couldn't sleep?" Bobo asked the teenage EVO, Rex looked at him with tired eyes.

"I-It's nothing..." Rex said while "Just a dream that's all."

They finally made it to London and landed, Rex, Six and Bobo came out of the opening and saw the EVO they were about to face. It looked like a mutated monkey with two heads. Rex then activated his Smack Hands.

"Okay, Lets see what you got!" Rex yelled as he charged at the EVO.

* * *

Later

* * *

Rex finally took down the EVO and cured it back to normal. The person was taken to questioning.

"Way too easy!" Rex said egotistically "I'm awesome!"

"Don't get cocky..." Six said annoyed by the teens cocky and impulsive attitude. He then turned to the jet and walked inside "Lets report back to White..."

Rex smiled and said "Right behind ya!"

* * *

Rex was now in his room, it had been a wired day. He still thought about that girl from his dream and couldn't figure it out at all.

'_Maybe I should get some fresh air..._' Rex thought as he got up from his bed and left through the door.

* * *

Rex was now taking a ride on the Rex ride through the desert, he looked up to the night sky. It was beautiful tonight.

But then he saw something wired falling down the sky. Rex's eyes widened, it was heading his way.

"What the heck!" Rex yelled shocked by what he was seeing. It hit the ground with a powerful earth shattering boom; Rex jumped out of the way and activated his Boogie pack flew out of the way. He looked down to see a huge crater.

"W-What was that?" Rex said shocked "An EVO?"

With that he flew to see what was inside the massive crater, his eyes went as wide as dinner plats. It was a girl!

He notice that the girl was unconscious and wasn't moving at all, she also had strange looking pink hair that was tide in two long tails with red ribbons tide around them as well and very pail skin. Her eyes weren't opened at all and had huge...eyes which made the young EVO blush in embarrassment, but what really got him was the outfit she was warring and then incredibly huge set of wings on her back.

'_A-An Angel..._' Rex said amazed by the site, but his amazement was cut short when he saw a huge support beam like structure come at him.

"W-What the!" Rex yelled, he then landed on the ground and activated his BFS and slashed it, He then turned to the unconscious girl.

'_I can't leave her here!_' Rex yelled in his mind. He then jumped inside the crater and lifted the girl.

"Lets get you out of here!" Rex said as he activated the Boogie pack. He got away form the site and went to a safe spot, Rex sighed in relief.

"That was close..you're saf-Wha!" Rex said as he turned to look at the girl, she was awake. But then a chain formed from her neck to Rex's hand.

"_Imprinting_"

"What's the hell...is this?" Rex said shocked by what was happening.

"_How do you do? I am your Entertainment purpose 'Angeloid' type alpha [Ikaros]_"

_'What's going on?' _Rex thought. then the girl looked up to face him with an emotionless face.

"As long it is something that pleases you, I will comply with any command..." The girl said "My Master..."

Rex looked at her with wide eyes and thought '_Why me?_'

**+++To be continued+++ **


	2. Wishes? pt 1

Chapter 2

Wishes? pt 1

* * *

Rex was shocked by what this girl was talking about, was she serious? Why was this happening all of a sudden.

'_Why is this happening?_' Rex thought while looking at the strange angel. He then noticed her huge cleavage, he blushed a deep shade of red and fainted.

"Master?"

* * *

_"Please, treasurer your angel..." The figure said "Never... let her go..."_

_Rex was wide eyed by this, what was she talking about? What angel?  
_

_"Treasurer her..."_

_

* * *

_But then suddenly. He found himself in his room, he was alone...as so he thought.

'_W-What the hell happened?_' Rex said as he looked up of the ceiling of the bed '_W-Was it all a dream?_'

"Good morning...master..." A very soft female voice greeted.

"What the heck!" Rex yelled as he immediately sat up from his bed and looked to see the angel from last night.

'_I-It wasn't a dream!_' Rex yelled in his thoughts shocked as he looked down to see the chain still attached to his hand, his eyes then drifted to her chest again. Then his face changed into a dark crimson color.

'_H-How the hell did she even get in without being mistaken for an EVO?_' Rex thought with a sweat drop symbol on the back of his head, then Rex got up from his bed, but the covers tangled on his foot and caused him to slip.

"Oh crap!" Rex yelled as he fell face first.

"Ow..." Rex groaned, he then felt something extremely soft in front of his face, he looked up to see what it was. He blushed in embarrassment.

He was between the angel's breasts. Rex was about to get off of her, but then the doors opened to show a certain blond standing looking at the two. He was blushing.

"N-Noah?" Rex yelled shocked "I-It's not what it looks like! I-I can explain!"

"Master?" The girl asked confused by what was going on.

"Well...Dr. Holiday wants to see you." Noah said while still blushing.

* * *

Rex, Noah and the angle finally made to the lab and met up with Holiday. Rex explain everything to them; they were speechless.

"Seriously?" Noah said still shocked by Rex's bizarre story "S-She just fell from the sky?"

"Yes! I was just minding my own business and then BOOM! She appeared!" Rex explained as he pointed to the angle, Noah and Holiday saw the girls wings and were amazed.

"I-I've never seen any thing like this in my life..." Holiday said breathtakingly "Even EVOs can't have wings like this..."

"I don't want White to find out about this!" Rex said angry.

"Why?" Noah asked confused by what Rex was talking about.

"He might hurt her..." Rex said, and with that said he left the lab with Noah and Holiday shocked.

* * *

Later

* * *

Rex was on his bed starring at the girl, she looked at him back with those beautiful teal green eyes of hers.

'_What am I going to do?_' Rex thought '_What if White finds out...I can't let him hurt her..._'

"Master?" A soft voice said, Rex looked up to see the angle starring at him. The most embarrassing part was that she was too close to his face.

'_O-Oh crap!_' Rex yelled in his mind.

"As long that is something that pleases you, I'll do anything..." The angel said "Please command me..."

Rex eyes were as wide as dinner plates, Why did she want to be told what to do? He blushed at all the things he could do but shook the thoughts away.

"Things you like to have are fine as well," She said "For we are Angeloids, created to please our masters..."

'_Things you like to have?_' Rex thought turning a bright crimson red. He the shook his head again '_Damn it, Rex. Get your head out of the gutter!_'

"Master?"

"Well...candy..." Rex said with a grin on his face.

"Candy?" The girl said as she tilted her head cutely.

"Yeah, can you do it?" Rex asked, she nodded her head and pulled out a strange looking magic card.

"_Transport_..."

The card and the whole entire room was engulfed in a huge blinding light.

'_W-What the heck?_' Rex thought shocked at what she was doing, then all of a sudden a huge pile of candy came out of nowhere. Rex was shocked by what he witnessed.

'_I-I can't believe it!_' Rex thought shocked as he looked all the candy '_She actually did it!_'

Rex then opened up the wrapper and ate a piece, his face was filled with joy "IT'S SO GOOD!"

"Do you have any other commands, master?" She asked with the same emotionless expression on her face. Rex came up to her.

"H-How did you do that? That card you pulled out? What was it?" Rex asked with a excited expression on his face like a a child in a candy store.

"Oh, do you mean this?" She asked as she pulled out the card, Rex took a look at the card.

"So it's like some kind of transporting device?" Rex asked as he took a closer look at the magic card.

"Yes, in order to exact master's wishes, it will have to obtain the required machines from synapse..."

"Synapse?" Rex asked confused.

"I have no information related to Synapse recorded inside me." She said with a robotic tone "I just awoke when I received the summoning from master few days ago. That was the only detail regarding the card from the back up inside my body, as for other thing, I only know bit..."

'_What on earth?_' Rex thought shocked by what she just told him.

"I am an entertainment-purpose angeloid, Ikaros." She said "A product created for the sole purpose of pleasing my master..."

'_S-Sole purpose? P-Product?_' Rex thought shocked '_This day just got weirder...__but other then that. I got an awesome idea!_'

"Ikaros?"

"Yes, my master?"

"What else can you do with these cards" Rex asked with a snicker.

"Anything..."

"Well, how about this?" Rex asked as he whispered in her ear.

**+++To be continued+++ **

**

* * *

**

**Tell me what Rex should do with the wishes? Please review when done reading! Until next time!  
**


	3. Wishes? pt 2

Chapter 3

Wishes? pt 2

* * *

Rex then started to whisper in the angel's ear. She nodded her head as he kept talking; Rex finally finished and had a huge grin on his face.

"Can you do that?" Rex asked with a smile, Ikaros nodded her head.

"As you command, master." Ikaros said as she took out another magic card.

* * *

In the Lab, Noah and Holiday were having a little conversation about Rex and the fallen angel. Noah began to speck.

"I've never seen Rex like that..." Noah said as he leaned against the counter "Its like that angel has some kind of effect on him or something..."

"Me neither," Holiday began "But I wouldn't worry so much.

But suddenly, the whole base started to shake. Noah and Holiday were trying to hold on to something.

"W-What happening?" Noah asked shocked "A-An earthquake?"

"I-I don't know, I must be another EVO attack!" Holiday yelled.

* * *

Six and the rest of the Providence agents were hanging on for dear life. What the hell was going on? An EVO attack? Six then spoke to one of the agents.

"What's happening?" Six asked with his stern tone.

"I-I don't know, sir!" The agent said.

'_What's happening?_' Six thought.

* * *

Bobo was in the bath room until the whole place started to shake.

"What the heck is that," Bobo said shocked by what was happening "An EVOs or sometin?"

* * *

Then suddenly, the earthquake was over, everyone went out side and got the surprise of their lives.

"What on earth..."

"H-How.."

"I-I don't believe it..."

Everyone was now looking at a huge, beautiful ocean and a sand surface. They were on a beach? What the hell? And who they saw just made them speechless. It was Rex.

"What up!" Rex yelled with a big grin on his face.

"Rex? What have you done?" Six asked with a stoic tone, Rex wasn't surprised by how angry Six was. Rex then walked up to him.

"Oh come on, Six! Just have some fun in the sun!" Rex said with a goofy grin on his face, Six then noticed Ikaros standing behind the teenage EVO.

"What is that?" Six asked darkly.

"Oh! This is Ikaros!" Rex introduced "Ikaros, this is Six!"

"Dose White Knight know about it?" Six asked, Rex then glared at him.

"She's not a 'It'..." Rex said to the agent "And I'm not gonna tell White about her!"

"He's gonna find out sooner our later..." Noah said "You just can't hide her..."

"I know..." Rex said "Now lets have some fun and paaaaarty!"

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Rex was now in his room sleeping, he had the greatest time yesterday and was beat. He opened his eyes to see it was morning.

'_That was awesome last night!_' Rex thought as he sat up in his bed and got up to stretch, he then looked to see Ikaros starring at him.

"Good morning, master." She greeted "Do you have any other commands?"

Rex then rubbed his chin in thought.

* * *

Rex looked at the food that was in front of him, his mouth started to water from the site.

"Does it look okay, master?" Ikaros asked.

"O-Of course!" Rex said as he dug in.

"WOW! This looks awesome!" Noah said as he stared at the food in amazement.

"Yeah!" Rex yelled as he took a bite.

"Hey, Rex?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, Noah?" Rex asked with his mouth full, Noah sweatdropped at this.

"I think you need to be careful with those wishes," Noah started "Try and lay it easy, okay?"

* * *

Rex was walking across the new beach, it was a beautiful sun set and the ocean sparkled form the sun light.

'_So beautiful..._' Rex said as he looked at the sky, Ikaros was floating behind the young EVO.

"Master?"

"It's Rex," Rex introduced "You don't have to keep calling me master..."

'_Rex?_' Ikaros thought.

"What is it?" Rex asked the angeloid.

"D-Do you think ill of me?" She asked, Rex was shocked by what she asked him. Rex looked up at the sea.

"You know what..." Rex began "I don't at all..."

Ikaros looked at him with her emotionless eyes of hers. Rex smiled.

"Y-You see...before you came here, I-I had nothing but being cramped up in that place. Being different form everybody else, and fighting EVOs all my life."

Ikaros continued to stare at him.

"Until I met you that night. I actually had a really fun time..." Rex said "Everyone here, their all great and all, but they never gave me much attention then I should have..."

"Master..." Ikaros whispered.

"You're more then just a product too me..." Rex said "No matter what I will protect you from any one that tries to hurt you..."

* * *

Rex was in his room asleep, Ikaros was watching him while he slept. She still thought about his words.

* * *

_"You're more then just a product too me..." Rex said "No matter what I will protect you from any one that tries to hurt you..."_

* * *

"Pro..tect..." Ikaros whispered to herself.

**+++To be continued+++ **


	4. Protector

Chapter 4

Protector

* * *

It was now mourning and the sea shined beautifully in the morning sun, Rex was fast asleep dreaming and it was good dream at that. He then slowly opened his eye, but he automatically opened them wide at what he saw: Ikaros.

"AHH!" Rex screamed as he saw the angeloid on top of him. She was on all fours and was above the young mans tired body. The most embarrassing thing Rex noticed was her huge breasts above his chest as well as her face close to his. Rex blushed a crimson red from the embarrassment.

"Master?" Ikaros asked confused by the young EVO's strange behavior.

'_Holy crap! Those things are HUGE!_' Rex thought still embarrassed '_Why dose she always do that?_'

* * *

Rex was now at the briefing room, He hid Ikaros under a sheet. This confused her.

"Why do I have to wear this, master?" Ikaros asked confused.

"I-It's a new fashion trend." Rex lied "Now be quiet. Okay?"

"Yes..." Ikaros agreed.

"Do you really expect he'll not notice that?" Noah asked as he sweatdropped.

"What? It's worth a try!" Rex yelled back

Everyone say down in the briefing room and watched as White Knight appeared on the monitors. He had a serous look on his face.

"There has been...what the..." White said confused as he saw someone under what looked like a sheet. White raised an eyebrow in confusion "What is that?"

"What is what?" Rex said with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"THAT!" White yelled as he pointed to the covered up Ikaros. Rex then started to rub the back of his head.

"Dude, I think you should get your eyes checked!" Rex lied.

"What?" White asked confused "Never mind! There's an EVO attacking Japan, now go and stop it!"

"Ohh yeah!" Rex yelled in excitement.

* * *

Location: Japan

Time: 5:34

* * *

The Providence jet made it to their location, Ikaros was confused by what was going on.

"Master, what's going on?" Ikaros asked.

'_Oh man! I forgot to tell her about EVOs..._' Rex thought.

"Well...you see... I fight EVOs..." Rex explained.

"E...VOs?" Ikaros repeated with her head tilted. Rex found it kinda cute when she did that.

"Yeah, you see these little tiny robots called nanites did it, they are inside humans and animals. But when they activate inside the host, they transform into hideous, rampaging monsters!" Rex explained to the angeloid "Did you get all that?"

"Yes..." Ikaros said.

"And I'm an EVO, but I'm a lot different...I can cure them..." Rex said as activated his Rex ride "Hop on!"

"Yes, master..." Ikaros did what she was told and took off. Somewhere in the nearest part of Japan, the came upon a giant mantis EVO attacking the city while everyone ran for their lives. Rex and Ikaros finally made it to their destination.

"Okay, stay here!" Rex told her "I'll be back in a sec!"

Ikaros watched as her master ran trowed the so called "EVO" that he called it, some how deep inside of her, she was worried that he might get hurt.

'_Master..._' Ikaros thought '_Please...be careful..._'

Rex ran straight at it and said "Okay, play time's over!"

With that he activated a Smack hand and punched it in the face. The Six and Bobo came into the picture.

"Were here!" Bobo said as he took out his laser pistols and shot the EVO head on! But then Rex was smacked away by the EVO and caused the young EVO to hit the wall hard. Ikaros saw this and flew over to him.

"Master!" Ikaros yelled for her master, Rex then got back up and rubbed his head from the hit he just took from the walking disaster.

"I'm okay..." Rex reassured, but then he saw Ikaros stand in front of him. Rex was confused by what she was doing "W-What are you doing, it's t-"

"I...want to protect you, master..." Ikaros said, Rex eyes went wide by this.

'_W-What?_' Rex thought.

"I-Ikaros, you don't have to-" Rex was cut off. he then noticed that her eyes turned for beautiful teal green too crimson dark red and had what looked like a halo above her head. What the hell was going on here?

'_W-What's is this?_' Rex thought to himself in shock, she then flew at the EVO did a whole bunch of incredible things to it, like multiple explosive projectiles from her wings that hit the EVO head on. Rex was speechless at how strong she was.

"IKAROS! STOP!" Rex yelled, Ikaros then finally stopped when she heard her masters voice. Ikaros looked at him with her eyes back to there original teal color. Rex ran up to her in shock.

"I do apologize, master-" Ikaros apologized.

"I-It's okay..." Rex said with a smile "You did great..."

Rex then put his hand on the EVO and cured it back to it's original form, which was a small mantis that hopped away form everything.

* * *

Rex and Ikaros were at Noah's place talking about the current mission they were both on. Noah was amazed.

"Really?" Noah asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Rex said "She was amazing, she took the whole EVO down in seconds. I can't even do that..."

Ikaros over heard their conversation, in some strange reason. She felt a very strange feeling inside of her, what was it? Why was she feeling like this?

'_Master, thinks I'm amazing..._' She thought.

* * *

Rex was in his room in his bed, Bobo was already fast asleep. Rex then noticed Ikaros looking up at him with that cute look of hers that Rex couldn't resist.

"Ikaros?" Rex asked the angeloid, she looked up at him.

"Yes, master?"

"Don't you ever sleep?" Rex asked with a sweatdrop symbol on the back of his head.

"Just what..." Ikaros asked "Kind of thing is sleep?"

"Wha?" Rex asked a he looked at her in shock "Y-You don't know what sleep is?"

"When we angeloids produced..." Ikaros explained "We weren't programed with the function of sleep..."

'_T-That's insane..._' Rex thought shocked by her words.

"I'm sorry..." Ikaros apologized to the young EVO boy.

"You don't need to apologize, it not your fault..." Rex said with a smile "Hey, how about going out tomorrow!"

Ikaros looked up at him.

"I can show things you haven't seen! What do ya say?" Rex asked with a smile on his face.

**+++To be continued+++ **

**

* * *

What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Please Review! Until next time, see ya!  
**


	5. Out in the city! pt 1

Chapter 5

Out in the city! pt 1

* * *

Rex was in his room getting ready for the little time out with Ikaros, Bobo and Noah. He looked in the mirror to look to see his hair, and Rex smiled egotistically.

'_Rex, you. Are. HOT!_' Rex thought while looking at his reflection. But then Ikaros face appeared on the mirror.

"Master?" Ikaros asked with a expressionless face.

"AHHH!" Rex screamed as he turned to see the fallen angel form the heavens behind him "Don't do that!"

"I apologize, master..." Ikaros said as she bowed to him, Rex felt a little guilty for yelling at her now.

"I-I should be the one apologizing..." Rex said with a frown on his face "I shouldn't have yelled."

Rex then noticed her extremely revealing outfit "Do you always wear that?"

Ikaros just looked at her clothes, Rex then started to think "I might have something for you to wear for now..."

* * *

Minutes had already past and Rex found Ikaros some very normal clothes so she wouldn't be stared at or anything like that. Ikaros was now wearing a red jacket, white t-shirt, sneakers and a blue shorts. Rex had to admit, she was even more cuter then before.

"Wow, you look great!" Rex said with a smile "Now lets go get Noah!"

* * *

Rex, Ikaros and Bobo were now at Noah's house. Rex then knocked on the front door.

"Noah, it's us!" Rex yelled, the three then heard foot stops coming closer and the door opened to reveal Noah.

"Oh, Hey Rex, Bobo, Ikaros!" Noah greeted with a smile "We're going out?"

"Yeah, just going to show Ikaros around the city!" Rex said to the blond.

"I'll go get my coat! Be right back!" Noah said as he ran back in his house to get his jacket.

* * *

Rex, Ikaros, Noah and Bobo were now walking through the streets of the city, there were a lot of people walking and chating with each other, or just doing things for fun and such. Rex looked up to see that there was a giant shopping mall; his face lighten up.

"Lets go shopping!" Rex suggested.

"Sounds good ta me!" Bobo said with a grin, ready to flirt with some girls.

"Yeah!" Noah said with a smile on his face, they all went inside the mall. And looked at all the things all teenage boys are into, video games, music store and much more.

* * *

It was all ready closing time and the teens, chimp and angel all headed out. Rex noticed that Ikaros was quite the whole time and didn't buy anything.

"Ikaros?" Rex asked.

"Yes, master?" Ikaros spoke as she heard her masters beautiful voice.

"How about you go buy something for yourself?" Rex said as he handed her 10 dollars "Will wait for you here!"

Ikaros looked at the money and took off, Everyone was shocked at this.

"WHAT ON EARTH?" A person screamed.

"Was that an EVO?" Another person said shocked by what she saw happen in front on her, Rex sweatdropped.

'_I think I should told her to act normal while around the public first..._' Rex thought.

* * *

Ikaros flew around her surroundings trying to find a store. She looked all over the place and still nothing. But then she saw something coming at her in full speed.

* * *

Rex, Noah and Bobo were talking about the video game, but then the heard a loud noise. Rex turned his head in concern. He then began to think. Ikaros was gone a awfully long time and he started to worry.

'_Ikaros!_' Rex yelled in his mind '_Where are you?_'

"Where is she, she's been gone a while now?" Noah asked.

"Not a clue..." Bobo answered the blonds question. Noah looked at a very concern looking Rex.

"You alright, Rex?" Noah asked concerned for his best friend.

"I'll be right back!" Rex said as he activated the Boogie pack "Stay here!"

Rex then flew to his destination to find Ikaros.

* * *

Rex flew at full speed, he had to get to Ikaros and fast! If something had happened to here...

'_I gotta hurry!_' Rex yelled in his thoughts.

He finally made it to find Ikaros standing shocked, he then turned to see a girl with long sky blue hair tied in to long pig tails with wired looking things sticking out of the sides were her ears were supposed to be, she also had dark ocean blue eyes and wore an outfit similar to Ikaros, but with a white long cape with large shoulder pads, black long stockings, white boots and gloves. She looked very young and cute to boot, but it was quite obvious that she was a angeloid just like Ikaros. Rex ran up in front of Ikaros.

"Get out of my way bug!" The girl yelled "I'm taking her back!"

"NO WAY!" Rex yelled as he activated his Smack hands "You gotta go through me first!"

'_What the hell?_' The blue haired girl thought shocked at what she just witnessed.

"Master..." Ikaros whispered to her beloved master, he was actually going do what ever it took to protect her.

"Hmmm..." The blue haired girl thought out loud "I've never thought that bugs like you could do things like that..."

"There's more to me then meets the eye, kid!" Rex yelled "AND I'M NOT A DAMN BUG!"

"Very well..." She said as she readied her wings and show him his place "I'll take care of you then! And I will take her with me!"

**+++To be continued+++**

**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, and I hope this is good! Please review when done reading! Bye!  
**


	6. Out in the city! pt 2

Chapter 6

Out in the city! pt 2

* * *

Rex and the blue haired girl stared each down, Rex had to admit, those wings were incredible; especially the colors that were just amazing that he couldn't take his eyes off them. She began to speak.

"Hmph!" She said with a pout "So he's your current master? Impressive..."

"Why do you want Ikaros?" Rex yelled ready to attack "Who are you?"

"I am Nymph, the Electronic Warfare Angeloid, Type Beta!" The girl named Nymph introduced "And I'm here to take Alpha back!"

'_Nymph? Like those magical mythological creatures?_' Rex thought while looking at the strange girl.

"Now, hand her over!" Nymph yelled at the teen EVO. Rex glared at her.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen!" Rex yelled as he charged at her with is Smack hands at the ready, but his luck was cut short when Nymph flew out of the way from his Smack Hands. Rex looked up at her and growled.

"Sorry, but you can't defeat me!" Nymph yelled as she fired a powerful energy blast form her mouth. Rex eyes went wide at the site.

'_HOLY CRAP!_' Rex yelled mentally in his head as he saw the beam come at him. Rex then activated the Boogie Pack and flew out of the way from the beam in the nick of time. Nymph and Ikaros were shocked by what they saw.

"What?" Nymph said shocked and surprised at what she just witnessed "Y-You have wings too?"

"What can I say?" Rex said egotistically as he landed on the further part of the street "I'm full of surprises!"

Nymph growled at the cocky teenager for his attitude. She hated it! But then Rex activated his the whip arm and tide her up in it. Nymph was shocked by what just happened.

"W-What is this?" Nymph asked surprised at the giant, blue whip wrapped around her body. Rex began to speak.

"Tell me!" Rex demanded "Why do you want Ikaros? Who brought you here?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU SHIT!" Nymph spat at the EVO child, Rex was suppressed by her temper.

"If you're not gonna talk, then I guess I have to take you with me!" Rex suggested, Nymph didn't respond.

* * *

Later, Rex and the others were now at Noah's place with Nymph still not speaking no matter what Rex and the others would do. Rex gave up.

"Damn, she's a tough nut to crack..." Rex said with an annoyed face, Nymph pouted again.

'_Other then that. She's still pretty cute though..._' Rex said with a smile on his face.

"What are you going to do with me?" Nymph asked with her arms crossed still pissed. Rex sighed.

"Well...I don't have a clue..." Rex said, Rex looked over to Noah.

"Sorry, Rex. But I don't have enough room..." Noah said to his best EVO friend, Rex head slumped down.

"Crap!" Rex yelled, he then looked over to Nymph "I guess you're staying with me..."

Nymph also noticed how handsome he looked, then she started to blush and thought '_W-Why am I feeling like this toward a damn bug!_'

Suddenly, the roof of Noah's house exploded; Rex and everyone jumped. It was Ikaros and she had a huge watermelon in her arms.

"M-My roof!" Noah yelled shocked at the size of the hole, Ikaros walked up to Rex with the watermelon in her arms.

"A watermelon?" Rex said shocked and rubbing the back of his head "Well, I guess that's good too..."

"Hey!" Noah yelled "Who's gonna help me fix my roof?"

Rex groaned and said "I'll help you..."

* * *

We come upon somewhere unknown, inside was a well built man with long blond hair that covered his eyes, he also wore what looked like a toga of some kind and was being feed grapes by other Angeloids. He had a sinister and sadistic smile on his face.

"Looks like she has run away..." The man said with a smile.

"What are you going to do, master?" One of the Angeloid maidens asked.

"No need to worry..." The mysterious man said "She wont be running for long as this chain is still connected...furthermore..."

"Yes?"

"I've already decided," He began "To destroy her..."

"Ah... how exciting!"

"It's been so long since I've had this much fun!"

* * *

Next morning, Nymph was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror bored out of her mind, but she didn't notice that the collar around her neck was beeping. As she walked inside Rex room, Rex was talking to Ikaros (or Alpha).

"Do you smile?" Rex asked the Angeloid, Ikaros just looked at him.

"You gotta be happy sometimes!" Rex yelled "Show me those pearly whites of yours!"

Rex started to tell every joke he had ever heard of, but no reaction from the angeloid. Nymph looked at the two and sweatdropped at the current events going on between the two.

"PLEASE! JUST SMILE!" Rex begged "Come on! For me?"

Ikaros just sat there, Rex began to become annoyed '_This is gonna take a while..._'

* * *

White was in his huge white office looking through photos the Providence agents took while out. Then he saw one photo that caught his attention.

"What is that thing?" White said to himself, On the photo was Ikaros flying through the sky of the city. This was very strange to White; He may have seen a lot of strange looking EVOs in his early years, but this really took the cake. White the called one of the agents.

"Yes, sir!"

"Find this freak with wings!" White Knight yelled "Report back to me when you do!"

"On it, sir!"

**+++To be continued+++ **

**

* * *

What do you think should happen next? Please review when done reading! See ya!  
**


	7. The Harpies pt 1

Chapter 7

The Harpies pt 1

* * *

We come upon Rex, Ikaros, Nymph and Noah were now at the basketball court playing a few rounds. It was a cloudy day, the sky was blue and the temperature was just right. Rex then passed through Noah while bouncing the ball.

"Coming through!" Rex yelled as he was about to shoot the ball into the hop, He threw it. It didn't make it.

"Ah, come on!" Rex yelled in frustration by losing in basketball, again.

"Servers you right!" Nymph yelled at the EVO boy.

"This doesn't concern you!" Rex yelled back, Noah laughed at the current situation. Noah then got an Idea.

"Hey, Rex?" Noah asked "Want to go to the beach? You know, just for some sun!"

Rex then tilted his head in thought and said "Sure, I guess! Ikaros, Nymph. Want to go to the beach?"

* * *

Beach

* * *

Rex and Noah were now lying in the beach thinking about the day, Ikaros and Nymph were also with them.

"This is awesome!" Rex said while lying on the towel.

"Yeah, awesome." Noah said relaxing, the Rex looked to see a volleyball game going on. Rex got up.

"Ikaros, want to play some V-ball?" Rex asked the angeloid, Ikaros nodded and went with him.

* * *

Later

* * *

Rex and Ikaros were finally done playing, Rex told Ikaros all about the purpose of the game and she understood. Rex had never seen anyone as fast as Ikaros when she played the game. It took a few tries until she got it right, she got hit in the face a few time and sometimes dodged the ball; but she got the hang of it pretty fast.

"You were great, Ikaros!" Rex said happily to the cute and busty angel, Ikaros couldn't explain or figure it out at first, but she felt proud when she heard his words. Rex and Ikaros went toward Noah and Nymph.

"Man, that was fun!" Rex said tiredly, then he looked over to Nymph "What's with you over there?"

"Hmph!" Nymph began "It's none of your business, bug!"

Rex then came closer to the blue haired angeloid, she then noticed his strong chest and blushed from the closeness '_Why am I feeling like this?_'

"Why is your cheeks red?" Rex asked confused by her strange redness of the cheeks. Nymph cover her cheeks in embarrassment.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nymph yelled at the teenage EVO boy. Rex then looked over to a bunch of guys getting felt up by hot girls.

"Man, some guys get all the luck..." Noah said while looking at the guy with the huge muscles with hot girls.

"If only we could get some of that action..." Rex said boredly "But that would never happen..."

"Here..." Nymph said as she touched both Noah and Rex's forehead while a light glowed on them, Rex and Noah were confused by this act.

"What did y-" Rex was cut off.

"I just used some of my power to increased your pheromones to fit both of your imaginations..." Nymph explained, Rex and Noah then turned to look at all the girls staring at them like they were famous.

Then suddenly all the girls were all over the two teenage boy, Rex and Noah were shocked.

"IT WORKED!" Rex and Noah both yelled in excitement.

"Oh, I can't hold it anymore!" One of the girls said.

"I feel so hot!" Another girl said, then all of a sudden all the girls fainted. Rex and Noah were confused.

"I guess we were to much for them..." Rex said cocky, Nymph had a shock expression on her face.

'_W-Why did I do that for him? He must of charmed me! This is bad!_' Nymph yelled in her head, but then she felt a hand on hers. She looked up to see a smiling Rex.

"Hey, how about we get something to eat? It's on me!" Rex offered, Nymph blushed at his beautiful smile.

'_H-He's so kind..._' Nymph thought with a blushing/cute face. Rex smiled.

"You're so cute, Nymph!" Rex yelled as he hugged her, Nymph blushed even more from the close contact.

"Master?" Ikaros asked a little shocked by her master's sudden hug of the blue haired girl.

"L-LET GO OF ME, YOU INSECT!" Nymph yelled embarrassed. Noah couldn't help but laugh at the site.

* * *

Rex and the others were now heading back for the food court.

"That was good!" Rex said as he rubbed his belly in satisfaction "I couldn't eat another bite!"

"Yeah, form all those nachos..." Noah said with a teasing tone.

"Hey, that's the food of my people you're talking about!" Rex yelled, Noah giggled at his best friends reaction. Nymph was still thinking about the sudden huge the strange human gave her, she couldn't really figure out why she always blushed when she was near him, but she didn't want to think to much about it.

"The sunset!" Rex pointed out "It's beautiful..."

"Yeah..." Noah agreed, but their site seeing was short lived when two beings emerged right in front of them, Rex readied himself.

"Who's there?" Rex yelled in his battle stance, the smoke cleared to revel two females. The other girl had short green hair and the second had ash blond, they both wore reveling one piece swimsuit out fits that were colored black and white; they also had what looked like cannons on both their left arms; and also had black and white wings on their backs which made Rex confused for a moment, but he figured it out completely.

"Angeloids?" Rex said wide eyed by what he was seeing in front of him. He also noticed that Nymph was wide eyed.

"That's right, brat!" The one with the ash blond hair said "And this will be your last stand..."

**+++To be continued+++ **


	8. The Harpies pt 2

Chapter 8

The Harpies pt 2

* * *

Rex, Ikaros, Nymph and Noah were staring at the two angeloids, Rex noticed that they had a very intimidating aura around them. The other girl grinned.

"There's a reason why we here, Beta," The blond harpy said grinning "Master wants you back..."

Nymph's eyes went wide as she heard this and thought '_M-Master...wants me back?_'

'_Master?_' Rex thought confused, but then he came in front of Nymph. She was shocked at this.

"She's not going anywhere with you creeps!" Rex yelled ready to fight. The harpies glared at him.

"What did you say, you little punk?" The blond Harpy asked angry, Rex did not hesitate.

"I said, She's not going anywhere!" Rex said as he activated his Smack hands, The Harpies were shocked at what they saw.

* * *

Synapse

* * *

The man watched the screen as Rex activated his Smack Hands ready for battle, the blond man grinned.

"This insect seems very different then what I've expected..." The man said "This could be interesting...Hahahahahahahahahahahah!"

* * *

"Wow, I never would of thought..." The blond harpy said "But we have something as well..."

Then suddenly one of the harpies left arms transformed into what looked like cannons. Rex was speechless.

"What the heck is that?" Rex and Noah asked shocked at what they were seeing.

"The super pyrotechnic compression firing cannon, Prometheus!" She said while grinning evilly "It fires at 4 KM per second and at 3000 degrees Celsius, it can vaporize anything!"

Rex and Noah's mouth gaped at what she said, it could vaporize whatever it hits. This was not good, not good at all.

"Rex, this might not be a goo-" Noah was cut off.

"Find a place to hid! I'll beat them," Rex said in battle stance "This will be over soon..."

And with that said Noah took Nymph and left for a safe place, Rex and Ikaros were the only ones.

"Ikaros?"

"Yes, my master?" Ikaros spoke.

"I-I know I can be a little head strong, If I ever met you in the first place...I would never let anyone hurt you..." Rex said "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in a long time, if I do die...I want you and Nymph to be free..."

Ikaros eyes began to water at his words, Rex began "I-I want you to be happy w-without me..."

"M-Master..." Ikaros said while tears ran down her eyes, this shocked Rex.

'S-She's crying...? Ikaros...?' Rex thought shocked.

"COME AT US ALREADY!" The harpy yelled impatiently, Rex then looked over to them.

"I wont hold back!" Rex yelled as he charged at them, but they flew out of the way. Rex looked up to see the harpies aiming their cannons at the EVO hero.

"DIE!"

'_Crap!_' Rex yelled in his head, the beam hit his Smack hand which broke it into pieces. Rex skidded across the ground.

"Gah!" Rex yelled as he hit the a tree, the harpies then came up to him.

"You little bastard, do you think you can beat us?" The blond harpy said with a frown, Rex looked up at them weakly.

"F*** you..." Rex spat at the harpies with a hateful glare. They then grabbed his neck and slammed Rex against the tree so hard that he spitted out blood.

"You little piece of shit! I'm gonna turn you into ashes!" The blond harpy said as she pointed her cannon at him.

"STOP IT!" A voice yelled, the harpies looked over to see Nymph. Nymph had tears going down her cheeks.

"Oh, Beta..." The harpy with short blond hair said as she threw Rex away like a crumbled up wrapper "I guess it's time to tell you the truth, everything we told was a lie..."

"W-What..." Nymph said shocked by what they said. Ikaros the came to aid the beaten up Rex.

"Master?" Ikaros asked.

"Don't worry, I'm okay..." Rex then looked over to a shocked looking Nymph "This wont be pretty..."

"You really thought master would care for something as pathetic and worthless as you!" The green haired harpy said with a grin on her face.

Rex gritted his teeth at them, he then he ran in front of her and yelled "YOU'RE WRONG!"

"You again?"

"Damn pest wont stay down!"

"Y-You..." Nymph said shocked from seeing the teenage EVO in front of her.

"I'm not gonna let you jerks talk to her that way! Nymph is not pathetic or worthless! You guys are nothing but liars and cowards!" Rex yelled with a determined look on his face "Nymph is our friend and always will be!"

"Yeah!" Noah yelled.

Nymph was shocked by his words, did he really consider her as a friend? Why was he doing this?

"I had enough of your mouth! DIE!" The harpy yelled as she fired her cannon at the EVO and Angeloid, Rex covered Nymph and Noah with his body when the beam was about to hit, but Rex was still alive and he looked up to see Ikaros in front of them.

"I-Ikaros?" Rex whispered shocked, Rex then noticed she was in battle mode

"A-Alpha..." Nymph said shocked.

"I will not allow you to hurt master..." Ikaros said, she then flew in full speed at the harpies. They were dumbfounded.

"She's coming!"

"Split up!"

Ikaros flew at them in full speed, Rex on the other hand saw the chain attached to Nymph's collar.

'_This must be that low life master of her's chain,_' Rex thought as he examined it carefully, he that activated the BFS. Nymph was shocked.

"W-What are you doing?" Nymph asked nervous at the site of the humongous sword Rex created out of nothing.

"It's coming off! One way or another!" Rex yelled as he was about to slash the chain.

"No...Don't!" Nymph yelled, but was to late as Rex sliced the chain in half. Ikaros battled the harpies, but then they suddenly retreated and flew away; Rex saw Ikaros land in front of them.

"HA! We did it!" Rex and Noah yelled egotistically as they both high five each other. Ikaros tilted her head cutely.

Rex then noticed Nymph was still on the ground, he then lend his hand to her.

"Can you stand?" Rex asked nicely to the cute blue haired angeloid.

"Was that true?" Nymph asked.

"What was?" Rex asked confused by what she was asking.

"That you see me as a friend..." Nymph said, Rex smiled at he and then hugged her. Nymph blushed.

"You're so cute!" Rex yelled with a smile, Ikaros and Noah looked at each other.

"G-Get off!" Nymph yelled while blushing from being hugged by the teenage agent, it was a happy moment and everyone went back to base.

* * *

Abysus

* * *

Van Kleiss was in his quarters trying to figure out his next plan and to get rid of Rex. He then smiled.

"I have a plan..." Van Kleiss said with a mischievous grin on his face.

**+++To be continued+++**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! See you next time! Suggestions are appreciated.  
**


	9. Meet the eliminator, Astraea!

Chapter 9

Meet the eliminator, Astraea!

* * *

It was a sunny day and somewhere in the woods, a man was hunting for deer. he then saw a deer in the bushes, he pointed his gun straight at it.

"Alright..." The man said as he readied his gun to give the fatal strike. "You're all mine?"

But than suddenly, the man saw what looked like a humongous flash of light come down from the sky which caused the deer to scurry away in a flash. As the smoke from the powerful blast faded. It showed what looked like an Angeloid, she had dark red eyes and long blonde hair that had bows tide on each side of her long hair. She was also had really huge breast and was very curvy; and wore what looked like blue/white armor and a short skirt. She also had a sword and shield. She also had a murderous look on her face.

"What the hell..." The man said shocked out of his mind.

"Rex..." She said with an emotionless tone, and then took off the find her target. The man looked at what he just saw in sleeplessness.

"What the hell is going on around here?" The man asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

The city park

* * *

A few days later from the attack from the Harpies, it was now a beautiful day, Rex had finally taken a day off from Providence and was now at the park with Ikaros and Nymph, Rex had gotten some ice cream for them.

"T-Thank you, master..." Ikaros thanked with an emotionless tone, Rex smiled at her.

"No problem!" Rex said gladly. Rex then looked at Nymph who had a pout on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you save me?" Nymph asked with a rude tone, Rex looked at her with a raised brow.

"Well, you know; it's what I do best!" Rex explained "I've done it for a while you know."

Nymph then looked at him in shock and asked. "You save lives?"

"Yep! That's my job!" Rex said with a cocky grin. "And those guys didn't have the right to do that to you! That's just wrong!"

Nymph blushed at what he just said to her, he really did care about her, suddenly they saw Noah came in running frantically. He then started to breathe heavily and had scared looking eyes.

"Noah?" Rex said shocked as he walked up to his friend. "You okay?"

"I think I saw a Angeloid!" Noah yelled. "It's after you!"

"WHAT?" Rex yelled shocked by what Noah just said. "Me?"

"Yeah, I saw it while I was getting out of School!" Noah told, but then a huge expulsion came right at Rex, all the people began to run in a panic from the expulsion. Rex was able to save Noah. He then looked to see what looked like a girl with super huge boobs, Rex face went red when he looked at them, but then shook it off his mind. She was an Angeloid alright. Nymph eyes went wide when she saw what was happening.

"Expanding wide area radar! Confirming enemy Angeloid's location and type!" The Angeloid said emotionless "Enemy Angeloid already made contact with master! Close Combat Angeloid, Type Delta!"

She then glared at Rex, she then readied herself to fight the teenage EVO boy. "Astraea!"

"I see those jerks already got a hit on me..." Rex said as he activated his Smack Hands. The Angeloid raised her sword ready for combat.

"Target confirmed _**"Rex**_**"** " She said as she readied her sword for battle. "I will eliminate you!"

"Okay then!" Rex said as he readied himself for the biggest battle of his life. "Lets see what you got!" Rex yelled, then the Angeloid was about to come at him, but she ended up falling on her face with a thud. Rex and Noah sweatdropped at what they just saw happen in front of them.

"W-What?" Rex and Noah both said with confused looks.

"Oh, It's just her..." Nymph said with a board expression on her face, she was about to walk away. "Lets go get something to eat, Alpha."

"O...kay..." Ikaros said with an emotionless look and began to follow Nymph.

"H-Hey!" Rex called to the two girls back and then looked at the girl on the ground. "Who is this girl?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Delta..." Nymph said. "You'll be fine; she can't hurt anyone..."

"Why? Is she...weak or something?" Noah said confused by what was going on.

"No, she's incredible strong! It's just..." Nymph began to clear her throat. "She's an idiot..."

"WHAT?" Rex and Noah both screamed in shock.

* * *

Providence HQ

* * *

Six was looking around the base for Rex, but he couldn't find the kid anywhere. He then went to Dr. Holiday's lab.

"Holiday?" Six asked with a stern look.

"Yeah, Six?" Holiday answered to the green suited agents call.

"Have you seen Rex lately?" Six asked with a look "We got a mission..."

"I haven't seen him," Holiday said. "He's probably with Noah."

Six had a suspicious look on his face.

* * *

Back at the park

* * *

Nymph had explained to the two boys everything about the dits angeloid. Rex was speechless.

"Wow," Rex said speechless by the long story. "So they sent her here to kill me?"

"That's pretty much it..." Nymph said with a bored look on her face. Rex looked at the girl who was on the floor, she then sat up with a bleeding and broken nose. Rex then bent down to her.

"You alright?" Rex asked as he looked at her, she then backed away from the EVO boy.

_'Why does this stuff keep happening to me?_' Rex thought with a tired look on his face. '_This_ _won't end well?_'

**+++To be continued+++**

* * *

**That's it! Sorry for the really long wait, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


End file.
